Breaking Future
by Shyjoker
Summary: (SYOC OPEN!) A dragon rises from the ground changes the blue sky into grey, Despairs starts to war with Hope many ways and times. He hears them cry, laugh and dying either in the real life or the Mututal Kill Life. The world succumbs to fantasy as magics exist everywhere. One key, hope and despair only can changes that. JOKE INTRO (Means not serious chapter, OC may changes on real)
1. Break the Silence!

**SYOC story, don't be mistaken as a normal one. This is a story far future about hundreds years, the schooling system changes but I'll explain to you more later.**

**Done few EDITS~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking 00<strong>

**Break a silence!**

_Day 12, Month 04, Year 25XX_

_Today, it was normal 'despairing' day as usual. The grey colored sky still giving away their color like usual, today in the school some kids done a suicide, by making a riot to the headmaster and insulting the 'Goddess'. Luckily I wasn't involved, or else I will forcefully join that cursed game!_

_I felt so sorry for those two, I slight hope they learnt their lesson and return safely even though I doubt that. Anyway, today was peaceful and quiet. Well, I would love to say that aloud IF some killing game wasn't showed in the television! Did the president consider the children's thought and sight?!_

_Anyway, it's been hundreds of years since a certain 'incident' birth into this world. I still don't understand why did this happen, there might be an explanation in the past. But sadly, the museum or library had nothing about it. Hope and Despair became live with each other, though the despair people makes a punishment for those who break their 'peace' a killing game will commence for those law breakers._

_Anyway it's 20, I need go to the school tomorrow to learn and survive.., I __**hope**__ I might able to change something._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 13, Month 04, Year 25XX_

_Today a certain annoying idiotic samurai named Arata Daichi challenges me (again), saying I had a potential to be his rival. How stupid and then again the truth! I beat him, and able reasoning with the teachers to avoid the death game. Though I hope he didn't find you, or else he read this loudly to the class._

_Since he was my neighboring roommate, no, no, he was my neighbor in the other room or should I say housemate and not to mention it was close. I hope he learnt my lesson and understands it._

_Good night._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 14, Month 04, Year 25XX_

_Today we have a new and last housemate, a very young girl. In this nest of man (not really it was called like because there are three free rooms and one belongs to the owner, all male and she was the only female). She looked like me about being masked and all. She also doesn't show any emotion like me._

_Though I wasn't so pleased or happy to see such girl, all short and very childlike, so childlike I mistaken her as an elementary student instead of middle school. Though she attend to a high school because her genius in the battle field._

_Her name was … Because the world making all people had talent in elementary, middle and highs school. She was the Super High School Level Soldier, in the very young age I must admit._

_Being all 14 years old might be hard, but she mention she already became a killing machine in the age 6 after a 'certain' incident making her hate all adults. She was rather sweet and full of confidence. Again, I admit she is the first real albino I ever saw for entire my life._

_Usually albinos are mostly being dislike to their strangeness, but to me they are normal. Oh, look at the time its night time again. I should get a sleep._

_Good night._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 15, Month 04, Year 25XX_

_Ever since … was here, the house became more peaceful. Not because … nature, but because Arata had a high fever and I watching him making me absent from school for the time being. We.., were able became closer like this. Because Arata having a non-stop nightmare and I keep calming him down every time he started to cry._

_I surprised to see her home early, she says she was worried about Arata since he was being nice and treated her very family like. The two of them.., I will never understand them or neither will they understand me. You can see me right even though you are a book, I am wearing a gasmask because animal fur allergies._

_Anyway, the three of us became close. Very close._

_As siblings we even went far to decide which is the oldest which is younger, this is the results. From the youngest … (obviously), then Arata the middle one (surprised?) and lastly I'm became the oldest one._

_This was decide by which is the most responsible one, and I won it. Already late again.., I became writing more than usual wasn't I?_

_Good night_

_._

_._

_._

_Day 16, Month 04, Year 25XX_

_May we pray for our lost, our classmate died in the game. Remember the time I mention two students forced because of their violence. They died, may I pray for them and bring them flowers. Flowers had their own meaning, I probably bring Rose-tea means 'I'll remember always', __Agapanthis means_ 'Immortality',_ and Freesia meaning 'Trust and Spirited'._

_I still can't believe it the two clowns in my class died in the darkness. Still cannot believe it, but then again I still need to comfort Arata since he was closest with the two. Anyway, not so much to write more details.., good night._

_._

_._

_._

_Day 03, Month 05, Year 25XX_

_How many days I didn't write this book? I can't write so much, especially if __**they**__ find you! This suspense I feeling it was mirth, proud, happiness and hope. I finally found how to change the world into normal again! It may be a __suicide mission__. But I know how to do it, by found an old diary, person and hint._

_That person says; there are two siblings, twins to be exact. They had..._

* * *

><p>"Darn, this book had nothing more the important part got rip off from this black book," An unknown gender of a human holding a black leathered book on his hand. They were wearing a black cloak to hid their identity, throwing away the book away. He walk out from a messy room, dried bloods, dirt and dust are swept by the cloak.<p>

"Hey, found something useful?" They called to their companion, another one who were wearing dark red one. The two chattering about their founding's, the red one didn't find anything special except a battered weapons or maybe an empty guns.

"Heh, what a sore loser I got myself a diary from an idiot!" The black one says in a winning tone and pose. "Well, whatever you say so," The red one replied.

"It was presume belongs to one of our players," The black one grinned.

"What's make you so sure?" The red one started walking to the exit.

"My gut? No, the owner of the diary had a name and not to mention it was really belong to our 18 players," The black snickers.

"Let me guess, it was **his** wasn't it?" The red one guessing at the owner, though they were agreeing it was really his.

"Well, of course who else was being brilliant in this house?"

"The teacher?" The red one kick the beat up the door and walked out from it.

"Nope," The black one followed the red. The sky was grey like in an old movie, the clouds were white like always, though the ground was old and dusty and also the only being in colors was Red in his lava cloak. Step by steps many dust are flown by their wind. Many buildings destroyed, glass broken, even a dead body can be seen.

"Just a guess, but that guy pretty suspicious.., anyway what are the contents?" Red ask to Black, suddenly there was a scream of terror and cry of laughs. To be answered there was a mob beating up a woman and for safety in case, they ran from the group.

"Mostly just about his daily life, some are skipped though but the last report was very.., intriguing," Black answers as they hide to a small old house.

"?.., how come?" They heard many cries of help and explosion. Not to mention there even sound a blood gushing from a body(?).

"It was about changing the past, very funny I doubt there is a time traveler exists!" Black chuckled lowly preparing his military knife and swords he found in the previous house. Red just preparing their gun and few bombs, they heard few people are gathering the place they hide.

"Changing the past huh..," Red drift from reality, putting in few bullets to the gun.

"What's wrong?" Black questioned, starts sharpening the blades.

".., looks fun maybe if that happens I could save our Goddess from suicide," Red stands and Black followed their lead. The Goddess he meant was, a certain fashion girl who creates '_peace_' and honourble for her works. The two walked out from the current hideout, exposing themselves to the mobs. "Oh, just 15 people huh?" Black sounds disappointed. Even the mobs are mostly adult man and few woman's.

"Well, if we lucky that my ammo wasn't out before we are dead," Red whispers.

"Heh, bunch of weenies," One of them laughs.

"Give us those stuff and we let ONE of you go," The other one offer.

"Like hell we going to do that!" Black bark out and laughing, he was able to annoyed few people in the group. Red just raised their shoulders, saying they already don't know how to deal with Black anymore.

To make matter worse Black takes out a radio and pressed few buttons to played a certain music they choose from the radio memory. "Lovefool with perfume singing mixed SSSBullet mixes," They turn it on.

"Oh, what the hell don't you have something better than that?" Red questioned.

"Well, for mocking and insulting purpose what else?" Black shrugged.

"Damn brats! We'll kill you ALL!" Then Black turn on the music.

As one of the man from mob charges to Black, and Black themselves wasn't so reactive to the 'boring' attack just stab straightly to the man forehead. As he pulled out the knife, another one charges him with a steel pipe.

.

BANG!

.

Red shot the man with no waste of second of time, Black make a wide grin after the second attacker drop to first body. "Got your flame on?" Black sneered.

"If you dead and I'm dead after I suicide," Red explain this emotionless. "And how I should say I really love you?" Black grinned.

"Get them!" The leader cried.

The action began, both side starts their move. Black makes the most of the move since Red just stands and targeted of their prey pretty well. Black using their military knife to stab mostly to the brain and uses the sword to cut people neck. But there's a time Black just stab the neck and leave it like that, or even slash the body in a messy half.

Red on the other hand, every bullet they make sure they didn't waste for nothing. Their accuracy on every brain or heart will hit by his gun making a quick end of lifes.

The last one standing, the leader just shivered at the two. "Monsters!" He cried.

Black looked delighted by the words, "Oh, why thank you-" Before they slashed the said man, Red firstly shot him to death.

".., Hey, you don't need to be that angry," Black sounds sad toned, though they were annoyed seeing Red take their prey.

"Sorry.., old trauma," Red lowly defends and Black just rolled their eyes.

"Well, whatever let's see what did these old people had..," Black rummage the bodies they see, except for Red.

"Smokes..? Nah~!" Black throws away the box from themselve.

"Cool, more knifes!" They gleams cheerfully for getting more collection into their pocket. Red just looked around about their location, "..!?" Red looked shocked for the second, in a hurry they grab Black from the location before the protesting one could know what's gone into him.

Black could see why.

* * *

><p>Small eyes blinked once and more, groan over a headache they stand up weakly. Founding themselves in a classroom, they suddenly had a vague feeling about the class. Fear and doubt that's all they feeling, their breath felt heavy and limited to be found they were wearing a gasmask.<p>

They open and gasp for fresh air not there was another layer and it was a balaclava. Annoyed he opens again and revealed they were actually a **boy**. His dark pink eyes scan the location he standing on. Seeing he was in a class but, why? He remembers he shouldn't in school, not yet. His test results on grades weren't revealed, and which type of school wasn't revealed.

Year 25xx is the very year where all magical fantasy already spread out to the world and the world system changes allot to protect the citizens. Though there is the riot over the despair and hope, so almost it was neutral. Ever since year 2XXX, a dragon with white and black scheme appeared makes the world in jeopardy once again.

After a young supermodel and now a dragon who conquer all and every inches of the world. The killing game that began hundreds of years ago appeared, many still living normally. The killing game became an everyday show to the world.

Nothing can stop it.

Back to the boy topic, he still confused and hoped he wasn't involved with the popular kill game. He walked around and looks under the tables to found;

**PASSED!**

**Name : Lione Erebus Calegero **

**Age : 16 years old**

**You are officially accepted to ..**

Nothing more than his own name and age, Lione messing with his cream hair feeling stress for an unknown reason, he already get this 'pain' all over his head feeling ever since he woke up earlier. "_Which school did I got in anyway!?_" He thought restlessly. He decide to look around, he grab his black balaclava and gasmask and make sure it was perfect wear on.

He decides to look around in.., wherever he was in. But he betting it was a building. Hopefully he wasn't getting involved any '_killing_'. Lione walk and still glancing to his right and left, but his neck was hurting over his moving head. He barely see a thing with those head gears on. But he was stubborn enough to wear them all.

"Who's there?" He ask to the figure behind him, not that he could see them. Impatient, he quickly looked to his back and found a small child wearing baggy clothing. "_Whats with the santa hat? Being all pink and yellow,_" Lione critics on the child fashion.

"Who are you kid?" Lione grunted.

The child didn't say a word, Lione didn't know which gender they would be but he was betting could be a girl. "Can you tell your name?" Lione slightly annoyed by the child ignorance.

".., sorry, it's.., Aglaia.., Clario.., Andrey..," She introduced herself as she gives Lione a paper.

**PASSED!**

**Name : Aglaia Lalita Valentin**

**Age : 14 years old**

**You are officially accepted to ..**

"_Prodigy type huh?_" He thought. Nothing more to see on the paper like his before.., but Lione takes something weird on the slight 'conversation' they have before. "You said you're Aglaia Clario Andrey but why the paper says you're Aglaia Lalita Valentin?" Lione suspiciously ask the small girl.

"…, since they were dead because of **them**," Aglaia answers the older boy coldly, she keep walking away from the said boy. "Hey!" Lione still did not understand her and at the same time he wanted to hit the girl but unknown why, he hold it back every time he feels to. He felt he knows the little girl for quite a while, but he was sure he did not meet her at all. Not even once.

Aglaia then suddenly stops and glanced to Lione, ".., who are you?" she innocently ask. "Lione Erebus Calegero, nothing more than that," Lione flatly answer as act of revenge.

".., weird name," Aglaia slightly cackled and walked away from shock Lione.

"_Despite being all quiet and soft talking, she can be slightly annoying!_" Lione gritted his teeth. "_Then again, she wasn't say a word about my handmade clothing despite many are calling me weird,_"

He did looked rather suspicious while wearing turtle neck zip up sweater that reached to his hips. The sleeves were so long his hands barely reach it. A white stripe was centered on his sweater with a green symbol of a feather. He wore baggy grey pants that tucked into knee high black boots.

While Aglaia bare the same thing as Lione as, only she was rather had a 'soul'. Soft pink as her main color in her clothing, a santa hat with yellow furs, baggy coat that barely made to her ankles with other yellow features, she also wearing a pink boots with yellow features as well but for a young girl like her, it had heels. Lione predict it could be about 5 cm.

Her baggy clothing seems she was hiding something under it, Lione for sure she had a slight of dangerous aura. He face wasn't seen well because her pink-yellow muffler and yellow goggles. But he can see few white hairs poking out from her head.

"_Just pink to yellow colors huh? So unbelievable strange..,_" Lione thought of her color sense.

The two walked together, Lione felt he was some wolf crawling with a sheep since he was dark and she was light.

Suddenly the peaceful moments are disturb by a buzzing sound the followed by the MC. "_8 A.M in the beary morning glory! May you all gather in the gym!_" Revealed the MC was childish voice echoes the hallway it _was_ supposed to be male but sounded like female.

"…,_ This isn't a good sign right?_" Lione felt he was spinning. He remembers some _live_ shows about teenagers or adults or even children's kill each other. Every host of those shows he knew bares a two tone colored dolls. Many types are made and colors are painted. Their greatest trademark of all.., having a _beary_ childish voice.

Though it never leaves their sadistic ways, no sign of high survive on every game every day or month hold. Not even so close to call down the mastermind. Mostly are lost to the game.

While drifting away into the old memories and information he had. Aglaia suddenly tug Lione shirt making the black boy jolt in surprised. "What?" Lione ask slightly annoyed.

".., let's go..," Aglaia sound as she was begging to come with her. Not that Lione mind or something, he wanted to express his anger or annoyance but he felt all disappears every time he saw the small girl.

Not sexual way or erotic way, but calming. Like a family member, though Aglaia did had a little sister type of role in a family, if she stills have **them**.

Lione remembers about few names that was been late to be saved, "_Maybe one of her dearest got involved and didn't make it?_" He thought as he follows the mysterious girl.

"_Whatever,_" He sighed. Unknown to him there was a shadow watching him from behind, chuckling soundlessly as they drift away from the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Yicks, to think that we were almost being mauled by a monobeast!" Black sigh in relieve. "Whatever idiot, at least I able get to two of us alive," Red snarled. The two unknown gender duo currently standing at a tall building, it was almost like the late leaning tower of Pisa, that was got destroyed few years earlier.<p>

"Anyway, about the owner of the journal who was it?" Red question in curiosity.

"Well, its Lione Ere what again..? I barely remember that name at all, why you ask?" Black questioned back.

Red just make a smirk, "No damn reason, let's just _hope_ he's dead sooner in **their** game," Red cackled waxing his gun. Black just shook his head and take a deep look to the sky by leaning to the floor.

"Hey, do you think having a grey colored sky is weird?" Black starts a conversation.

".., don't know," Red answers.

"Man…, I'm really bored since there's nothing to do anyway," Black started to puffed their cheeks

"Be quiet you moron," Red grunt.

"Harsh, I mean it there!" Black protested.

"Then watch the new game those two prepare," Red pulled out a something like a small monitor, showing an image of the nearly complete set of the student, there are numbers about how many are presents and there also a timer.

**Alive : (16?/18) Time : 07.59.54**

"If the.."

**Time : (****07.59.55****)**

"..two are late they'll be.."

**Time : (****07.59.****56) **

"..executed as an.."

**Time : (****07.59.****57)**

"..example, three," Red start counting.

**Time : 07.59.58**

"Heheh-two," Black staring sharply at the nervous faces students, they look _pretty_ impatience to see the slaughter starts.

"One,"

**Time : 07.59.59**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey!" A door being forced open by violence showing a two late people for the gathering, their companion walked in quickly.<em>

**Time : 08.00.00**

"Tch, zero," Black hissed and Red just raised his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Before they catch a breath or say a word, suddenly a disappointed sound from the stage appeared a black bear plushy with an eye patch and a white bear with bandages.<p>

"Aww~, I thought I could punish the two if they late~!" The black bear groans.

"D-don't be like that!" The white bear scolds.

Everyone quick on their deffences position, two bears, one is white and one is black. Lione suspects them as a robot since their features aren't animal like normal and not to mention it was moving-talking, "_Not an ordinary doll, but aren't these are robots..?_" He thought staring at them like an eagle. He was rather see the white bear girly and the black one boyish but, to be exact the black bear was splits with black and dark grey color. He seems had few black fashion sense with his dark grey fedora with a red-white feather on it, he had black tie with a strange symbol and a gold padlock over it. His right side had an eye patch with a heart symbol on it. His left eye was a creepy devilish red slash, it also had a pretty wide grin with gold teeth not to mention it was smoking.

"_What kind of robot would smokes around?_" Lione thought dumbfounded, he seen living thing smoking but mostly are humanoid but robots are rather..., weird or quirky for his thought.

The white bear had white color scheme but it also revealed that the bear also slightly _splits_ with different type of white. The bear was covered in scratches, the left eye was covered by a bandage same goes with his leg and hand. Like the black bear had, it had a stretched grin only in silver tone. His rosy right cheek had a bandage on it. This plushy was giving a feminine like aura (not to mention it voice too, Lione would thought him as a female).

"Oh, we forgot out introduction!" The black bear swooned, making a look that he blames himself but Lione thought that he was exaggerate about it. He can see it well.

"So what are you waiting for?" The white bear exclaim. "I'm Shirokuma and this is-"

"Kurokuma!" The black bear jumped from the stage landing upon Lione who just take a back steps. "You didn't make weird thoughts haven't you?" He ask at dumbfounded Lione. The lad just shooke his head slowly. "Guess so..," Kurokuma shrugs.

"We shall introduce ourselves more after you are known each other!" Both of the bears cheered and ran away like some childrens.

Lione just stayed quiet with the others, all in confusion. Finally, the silent room broke after. "Anyway want to introduce their name?" Lione break the awkward yet confusion silence with his neutral tone.

* * *

><p><strong>SYOC Form is on profile! Please ignore some thrash! -_-"<strong>

**I have my rules on this one, though maybe it could be slightly hard to follow for the most;**

_I need mostly twins or sibling that looked alike but for non-sibling, friends or even strangers still accepted_

_Black and Red role may be filled in by other OCs_

_I can accept them from reviews aswell though I need details and will erased that after I copy-paste. them_

_Also you can't hope that this story would update right away, so sorry but this would be officially out after SDD events is done._

* * *

><p><strong>Well you can all still tell me what's wrong with the story, but you can't tell me to fix the grammar since I wasn't that kind of expert. But if you wanted a collab I don't mind, but you don't have to force yourself if you can't.<strong>

**Also this story may contain few types not only the DR and SDR2 but also DRAE. Thank you for reading!**

**Males : (1/8)**

**Females : (1/8)**

**2 OCs in the game! I love them both to death!**


	2. JOKE INTRO

**Making a stupid introductions IF you wanted to know, though still in the process of waiting for moar OCS! Thanks for those who applies! XD**

**I so super happy for it! So I drawn them in case you didn't know its on my profile and at top so you guys can see it well!**

**Note that this isn't really a chapter, this is a Joke chapter to show few things from the OCs I've been taken hold of. This is a candidates play, so there might a chance that you may get in to the story.**

**This storyline intro will be change after the official already done. But I'm still choosing and waiting for more~**

**Also, this story can accept both magic user and none. So those who wanted to put in a normal ones may get in, just empty the Magic slot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joke Introductions<strong>

After Lione breaks the awkward silence everyone start to chatter though some are still quiet and still awkward with each other's. Aglaia went closer to the said, "Lione who should..we, talk with too..?" She questioned the boy. "Why are you asking me?"

Aglaia stared eye to eye with Lione, she then bents her head to the side. "I don't know..," Lione sighs and knew the mascots are something eerie to encounter with. But judging from the people eye, mouth and his own hearing. These people aren't known to the mutual killings, he didn't know his named talent yet, either with Aglaia. Speaking of which did she know her talent yet?

"Aglaia did you remember what you are?" Lione ask curiously.

The girl takes a deep though to it she then returns her gaze to Lione again. "A human..?" Aglaia wonders and Lione respond to her statement with a head slap.

"Hey you two, you're not talking to anyone?" This caught Lione interest of wonders who was calling him. Blue. All he saw was blue colored, Lione makes a deadpan expression behind his gasmask. "_Aglaia already making me feel so 'pinky or sunny' and there's this guy making me feel all 'blue and cloudy'! What else?_"

"Hello?" The boy calling Lione again, Aglaia walk away from the two and talked to someone who looked pretty emotionless. But the guy greets Aglaia calmly. Lione stares at the blue boy and so as the said one. "I'm Shiki Takashi nice too meet you," He smiled.

"I'm Lione Erebus Calegero that's all you may see me later blue man," Lione insults.

"Whoa, easy there I don't like fights and Aglaia pretty sweet and small, how come did she end up with you?" Shiki question Lione, the gasmasked jolt in surprise. "How did you know that her name is Aglaia?"

"I read your thoughts," Lione raised his brow feeling interest with the boy. "But still a slightly blurry though, heheh,"

Rolling his eyes Lione start to walk off leaving Shiki alone, but the mind reader stop him. "Why are you wearing that gasmask? It's not like this place was poisoned or something," Shiki wondered and Lione respond him with a scoff.

"What do you care?"

"Just plain curiosities and I mean you're not actually cosplaying as Darth Vader from the 19th century aren't you?" Shiki was smugly smiling at him, he was sneering at him!

"Plain insults would not hurt me a bit, also are you a student?"

"Couldn't you see?"

"Oh I see it," Lione snorted. "As you are a middle aged mad man who looks young and short,"

Lione sees that Shiki making a straight line out from his mouth when Lione respond to this with a snicker behind his mask. "Boys, boys you both handsome but don't use for bicker K?" A petite girl walked in to the scene with a wide smile like a cheeky boy. This was confuse Lione slightly was this girl either way a feminine or tomboy? But he knew Time will answer that and surely, T*ny the Clock won't be here to answer him. He never liked the freaky clock from a certain messed puppet show.

"You two know me right?" They ask in a hopeful for reaction, Lione can see this person as a snob. Lione sarcasm his words out, "What if-" Before Shiki beats him to it.

"Well, aren't you quiet a _lady_ Marie Koko Oliviano?" He sneers.

With a playful pout meaning she gets the joke. "It's Olaviano! Please correct that again, _baka_!" From the name reveals the person was a girl, nothing to say. But Lione did remember about a Student Council members he saw in TV that was predict or remembered as few weeks or months ago, he was surprise hearing a Maria names on a boy, literally.

"I'm Shiki Takashi nice to meet you," Shiki smiles.

"Ditto!" She winks makes a V-sign. "So what's yours Mr. Gassy?" Reffering to Lione the said boy didn't answer but he still answers it. "It's Lione Erebus Calegero and say that to your friends, I'm not talking to you far more than this," He felt Marie was going to say something about himself. "I mean it, **now**," He pressed his words.

"Like no and nonono way~~, Mr. Warman or mannequin! You do that yourself and I **mean it**,"

"_Did she just made a sarcasm for me or she just did!?_" Lione thought.

"Now, now you two don't fight," Shiki intervene. Marie scoffed out from this, "Well, whatever I'm saying hello to the others and by the way, is this Heliotropes Academy or School?" Marie suddenly ask.

"I don't think I can answer that," Shiki frowns. "Why?" Lione want to slap the girl since she was being

"Because I don't have what you might want to, but hearing this I think I have a good schoolmate then," Hearing this Marie smiles. "Really!? Wow that would be means.., there are 3 of us!" Both boys confused by the girl words as she drags them, to another boy.

"Hey, Ash! We got ourselves another Heliotrope!" Lione jolts thinking the girl refers Shiki.., and himself being fellow Heliotrope students.

"Really..?" A boy with his bangs covers his face (except his nose and mouth) reminds Lione about a story named, "Spring-Heeled Jack" or whatever is that book names. Lione never read but just peeked at few pages and the tall boy DID look like one of the characters or was it the protagonist? He didn't care anymore.

Ash was clearly tall with his height was over 6 feet more (180 cm+), while Lione and Shiki was stayed over 5 feet more (150 cm+). This forces anyone who is completely shorter than him should look up and Lione will sure that anybody's neck will be in pain because staring or talking to face to face with him.

"Yeah! This guy the one wearing all blue clothing except the tie is bloody red," Marie introduces Shiki pretty bluntly. "It's crimson actually," Shiki retorted then muttering something. "Well, that was she says to me..,"

"_She?_" Lione heard the low voice from the said boy.

"How about the gas mask one?" Ash awkwardly points either because he was scared or just plainly awkward with Lione appearance.

Marie shrugged. "Eh, he call himself as Lione but I didn't ask his school,"

"I'm not talking to you after this statement since I'm tired with it," Lione snorts.

Mari suddenly makes a girly sad face. "Can you please?" She pleaded with a puppy face.

Lione takes a thought his face adverts to Ash. "Can you tell me your name before I decide to fight cowardly with this girl sooner or later," He threatens the three people just jolt for surprise. "It's a lie and I can feel the pain," Another tall boy walk to the scene with another who is walking with a cane.

"_Good now we have a punk and a blind guy,_" Lione regret that he did not introduces himself sooner, because now he will talk more and this is bores him allot.

"Darth Vader lies?" Shiki makes a surprise expression.

"I mean literally, I'm a Lie Ditector, Minoru Atsu," The punk introduces himself. "_The famous Ace Attorney duo, then this blind kid is..,_"

"Siseal Atsu I'm an Attorney," He wave and smiling, behind his black sunglasses Lione can see the scars and none pupil parts of his eyes.

"Wow.., that's great!" Marie claps.

"Um, my introduction-" Ash felt he was ignored and Lione felt sorry for him. "Just do it before another one come here again," Lione reminds the boy.

"You're right.., um.., hey," Ash call and Lione felt the guy was either an idiot or just lonely. "Hey, I'm Ashita Hirugo. But you can just call me Ash," He introduces himself as Lione was completely far away from the group.

Lione met a couple of emotionless people; Aglaia and her new friend. Aglaia new friend was slightly shorter than Lione but taller than Aglaia. Lione felt he met two Middle school students which he threw that thought away before the new boy introduce himself.

"I am Shu Li, please do call me either Shu or Li," He smiles gently.

Aglaia starts to jump around which surprise the two boys. "Lione! Lione! He say he was a soldier but he's pretty peaceful like a.., a-, soldier!" Lione stares at Shu then Aglaia and over again. Until he decide to ask Shu, "You.., you're a soldier?"

Shu replied this with a painful smile, "A dangerous talent I hold yeah.., I am but do not be alarmed because I wish not to harm a soul," Lione taken aback by this. "_Aglaia was right about him, he was peaceful and pretty like a sage,_"

"Well, are you with this young lady?"

"Young-, oh, yeah, Aglaia was 14 and so on, but yeah, I am,"

"I see.., she keep saying about you looks familiar and.., then.., she talk about my world war..,"

"Oh, did that hurt you..? If so I'm sorry..,"

"No its fine…, she was just curios though..," Shu went quiet as he takes a thought. "This maybe strange, but.., have we met somewhere before?"

Lione stares at Shu. "..None, I don't remember you.., _probably…_"

"I see.., anyway, what are you? Your school I meant,"

"Hm? I don't know.., either with Aglaia she didn't know it when I knew her,"

"Strange.., oh, I'm a Topaz by the way," With that Lione decide to walk away from Shu, leaving him with Aglaia still who seems want to keep rambling on something.

Lione still staring at the people, he didn't know who to talk with whom. Still after those all talks he felt either way happy or bored. The room also felt nostalgic for him, but the question is…

_What is it? Are you thinking something hard again?_

"Huh," Lione moves his head to his back, nothing he sees. But he did heard something, the voice he heard before was deep to light, monotone to be exact. But Lione can tell that in his _shell _(body) that he never been alone and he notice that when he saw **them** died.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparing for part 2 for Joke Intro!<strong>

**Okay, Marie, Ash, Minoru and Siseal are drawed!**

**Shu wasn't, might later to do that!**

**Anyway please don't misunderstand about the selection. This IS a joke intro, as your OC just introduced briefly for testings. Either that the actually chapter may posted after I've closed the SYOC properly!**

**Anyway this SYOC is open for everyone with the form on my profile. The SYOC is closed after I say in the summary. Also, this IS A JOKE INTRO DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note that this will change sooner or later! Of course candidates. You know are they like? I mean choosing like what did Crimson Paws do? I mean Exp. If I had 30 OCs and can only use 16, meaning I should choose 16 from those 30 people! So the unused 14 will be used either as minor or majors, that is how I'm planning to choose the OCs. But highly doubt that will happen, but let's just wait.<strong>

**Here's the roles :**

**The Mutual Kill Life (The normal DR and SDR2)**

**The Battle Royale life (You know like DRAE?)**

* * *

><p><strong> The Mutual Kill Life is like the common ones you could known for it, but the survivors will level up their lives to the Battle Rayole life. Meaning surviving the broken world. But if I explain to you more than that, I think it would be spoilers. Nope! Nope! Can not do that!<strong>

**But I can say that one of the OCs will be have the same fate as Hinata/Izuru fate, but I think 'he' would be far more sadder than Hinata did. Maybe?**

**Plot Twist is everyone favorites. I'll try my best for it! SDD still will be the major project.**

**Either way, SDD would weekly update after the final recent update is done. But BF (Breaking Future [But spelling it almost like BFF -w-"]) will be update on some times. Well, after I get enough and perfect OCs for the roles in this story. Good day to you all and..-**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


End file.
